Friends
by Roninarnia
Summary: A series of One-Shots on all of the Iron man Gang's friends. Includes OC'S. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Iron man Armored Adventures belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Tony POV  
**

I watched my weird friend Coraline march up to us. She's about my age with black hair, brown eyes, a black checked skirt with black fishnet leggings underneath, a black blouse, and a pair of black Mary Jane's.

She stood in front of Pepper. They get along usually but she seemed mad at her.

Coraline held up a book titled Twilight "What is This crap?"

Pepper smiled "Oh, did you like it?"

"Did I like it? What is that blasphemy?"

Pepper's smile faded "I guess not."

Coraline opened the book and read in a fake high pitched voice "'When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.' That is NOT literature! That is a hormonal 17 year old writing in her diary! SINCE WHEN DOES THAT COUNT AS LITERATURE?" She shook the book in my face.

I said "Since 2005."

Pepper shrugged "I like it. Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

Coraline seethed "I'm Team Idiot-in-the-box!" She pointed at Gene before walking off.

Rhodey spoke first "Wooow."

Gene looked offended "What did I do to deserve THAT?"

Pepper sighed "I guess Coraline will never know the joys of true art."

"Pepper, I read that book and it is NOT art." Rhodey said

Gene nodded "One thing we agree on."

"I don't know I kinda liked it." I shrugged.

Gene and Rhodey stared at me. Pepper looked overjoyed "REALLY!"

Gene said "Wow. just Wow." He walked away "If you need me I'll be by the dumpster contemplating your life."

"HEY" I shouted.

Pepper grabbed me talking a million miles a minute "DoyoulikeAliceorBella?"

"Uh...Alice?"

"AWESOME! Oh that reminds me I'd better get that book back from Cora before she chops it up."

Rhodey just kept on staring "Oh My... My best friend... YOU POISONED HIM PEPPER!" He ran after Pepper.

I just stood there. I noticed Andy Irwin and B.J one of his friends Staring at me "What?"

Andy shook his head "Nothing. See you B.J."

B.J nodded "Yep."

She grinned at me after Andy left "You watch My Little Ponies too?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Read and Review. Coraline is not the Coraline from the Movie and Book. Liking Twilight is fine I just thought it would be funny to do this.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man Armored Adventures belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.****Granuail**  


* * *

**Pepper POV  
**

****I was on my Laptop. when I got a skype call.

I answered it and was rewarded with my BFF's face "Hey Pepper!"

"Hi Granuaile How are you?"

Granuaile lives in Ireland where my Mom comes from. I stayed there with my dad on one of his trips once where I met her.

"Doing well Pep! AHH!"

A Redheaded boy who looked a great deal like Gran had shoved her down and was peering excitedly into the Camera "'Ello Pepper!"

I smiled "Hey Gaven! Where's Granny?"

Tony walked over "Who are you talking to Pepper?"

I held up the computer for Tony to see "That's Gaven and the angry girl behind him is Granuaile."

Gaven screamed when he saw Tony "Its so ugly!" He hid under Grans desk.

Gran rolled her eyes and waved "Hello. You must be Tony Stark. Excuse Gaven he's a bit of an idiot."

"I AM NOT!"

Tony laughed "Hi, Nice to meet you too...Pepper maybe you should carry the computer out so Rhodey, Cora, and Gene can meet them!"

Pepper squealed "Thats a GREAT idea! Okay Gran I'm carrying you out to meet everybody else!"

* * *

Pepper carried her computer out to where Rhodey, Gene, and Coraline where studying.

Coraline was working with Rhodey on a History Project "Rhodey how does what an old dead guy did apply to my life? Especially when its Napoleon?"

Rhodey rubbed his forehead "Because Thomas Jefferson Purchased Louisiana from him. If he Hadn't we would need a passport and a visa to live there."

"Too Much Information! PURGE! PURGE!" Coraline fell over backward. Gene smirked.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and noticed Pepper "Hey Pep. Hi Tony."

Pepper smiled excitedly "Hey guys! Okay Gene come stand here! You too Rhodey! Coraline what the bloody heck are you doing? Get over here!"

They all stood in front of the computer.

Gene asked "Sooo...Is there a point to this madness?"

"Sure is!"

Gran popped up in the screen "Hey! I'm Granuaile! Nice to meet all of you! And this Idiot" At this she yanked her brother over "Is Gaven! My twin."

Rhodey smiled and waved "Hi I'm James Rhodes but you can call me..."

Gene interrupted "You can can call him Tony's Mom."

Rhodey glared at Gene and turned back to the screen "As I was saying before I was interrupted by various Idiots... You can call me Rhodey."

Gene raised his hand "I'm Gene."

Coraline smiled "I'm Coraline or THE AMAZING FLYING GOOMBA!"

Gene inched away from Coraline "Ooookay then."

Gran stared "Wow. are they always like that?"

Pepper nodded "Yes."

"All the more reason to visit!"

* * *

**Read and Review. No flames.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron man Armored Adventures belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.** **  
**

* * *

**Whitney POV  
**

I leaned over the dumpster as I tried to gag myself when somebody pulled me back

It was Ansley.

She asked me "What are you doing?"

Ansley is originally from Scotland and my best friend. She's super rich like me and we both have dad issues.

But the similarities end there. Ansley never cared what others thought and she befriends people mainly because she likes them.

I wish I was her some days.

"I'm...I'm..."

Ansley crossed her arms "Weeeelll?"

I wince. The drawn out 'well' means many things but in this instance it meant _"Whitney, I know what crap your pulling and if you lie to me I'm dragging you to the consulers office."_

I hung my head "I just want to feel pretty...So Tony will notice me and Daddy will love me."

There was silence. Then I felt Ansley hug me "Whitney... I'll knock Tony around for you but you really need to tell someone and if you don't I will."

I nod. Ansley will make good that promise.

We walk back into school arms around each other.

* * *

**Read and Review. No flames.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron man Armored Adventures belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.** **  
**

* * *

**Pepper POV  
**

I walked down to the graveyard with Snoopy my next best friend.

We where going to visit Carrie.

Carrie Blackwood, Snoopy, and I hung out together all the time up till the point the cancer killed her.

Before she died we promised to buy an Italian Ice and walk down to her grave every Thursday.

A year later and we still make good that promise.

Snoopy found her grave first "Here she is!"

Snoopy has blue hair and prefers jeans and a tank top with a large button down worn over it.

Carrie would always tease her by saying Snoopy's hair was raspberry ice cream blue and Snoopy would always simply state that it took a lot of trouble to melt all the ice cream and make it that way.

Snoopy sat next to the gravestone and took a sip from her ice "Yummy."

I sat by Snoopy "You said it."

We sat in awkward silence "Well I guess we'd better tell her whats been happening huh?"

Snoopy sighed "Yeah...This is so surreal."

After doing rock paper scissors several times I elected to go first.

"Uh...Well today I took a quiz and I flunked."

Snoopy interrupted "Because she was busy messing around with Stark and failed to study."

I glared at her "You flunked too."

"Yeah well thats cause I fail at math. Your good at it but you choose to mess around with Stark instead."

"Whatever. Anyway I also got kidnapped Twice last year and Snoopy got chased five blocks by Gene because she implied he was gay."

"He is. Khan loves Stark thats why he follows him around all the time." Snoopy protested.

I added "And my goal is to get Tony to date me or maybe Gene."

Snoopy said "Yeah that's not happening because Tony is dating Whitless-ney and Gene likes Tony but he's dating Bess."

"For the last time Gene is not interested in Tony in any way, shape, or form!"

Snoopy shrugged "Whatever you say Pepsi Pops."

"If you weren't my Best Friend I'd slug you."

* * *

**Read and Review. No flames.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron man Armored Adventures belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.** **  
**

* * *

**Gene POV  
**

Dear Journal,

Tony's friends (Except Pepper) Annoy me.

Rhodey's perfect.

Coraline's a weirdo.

Snoopy thinks I'm gay (That alone ruins any friendship I may have had with her.)

Whitney's a snob.

Happy is a drooling idiot.

I am a Khan and I don't need friends. I'm only using Tony to help me find the rings. I'm using Bess because her father is rich and she will inherit a vast fortune.

I'm using Pepper because she has access to the FBI files.

My name is Gene Khan and I don't need friends.

* * *

"Hey."

I jumped and looked up "Oh hi Max."

Max is B.J's older brother. He usually hangs out wherever he can take a smoke.

"You don't need friends Khan?"

I stared at him "You read that?"

Max nodded "I read it all. Are you a sociopath?"

I replied "I have no idea Max."

"I think you are a textbook case. Look, Tony thinks you're his friend and so does Pepper and its no secret Bess loves you."

"Your point?"

Max glared at me which is kind of scary since he's a mutant with the ability to create fire with his mind "My point is your going to hurt them. Maybe not Snoopy or Coraline but Tony, Pepper, and Bess would really be hurt but of course your too much of a selfish A-hole to realize that."

I stared at him and said "I am not an A-hole."

"Okay then your a big Jackwagon. Either way it doesn't look too good for your social life."

I challenged him "What are you gonna do Jones? Tell them? They won't believe you."

Max got a Cheshire cat grin and his eyes glowed red as he leaned forward "No they won't Gene you're right but guess what? Someday they'll find out and you'll be all alone with no Tony, no Pepper, and no Bess. Poor Gene will be all alone."

He let out a hissing laugh and walked off.

I am never smoking cigarettes if they do THAT to you.

* * *

**Read and Review. No flames.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

Gene was half right about not having any friends.

Maxine "Max" Harris was a tall, Purple spiked up haired, Combat boots, jeans, and t-shirt wearing woman.

She was much older then the gang (29) and ran a car repair shop.

Max originally came from Tennessee and she had a long slow way of talking but that didn't make her stupid. She spoke three languages:

Spanish for talking to her Dominican neighbors.

Japanese for swearing.

Yiddish for her Jewish grandmother.

Max's Shop was a place where they all could crash and talk to Max about their problems and she would quietly listen and give advice.

It wasn't always good advice granted but it would make them laugh.

* * *

Max was under a car "Hey Tony hand me the thingamabob."

"Which one?"

"The one I can't reach. The one with the long metal thing and the plastic thing." She explained.

Tony handed her the screwdriver "Here."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence then a curse. Max rolled out from underneath the car "So anyway you guys are having problems with Hunter?"

Hunter was the school bully.

Tony shrugged "Well Rhodey and Gene are."

"Whats he been doing?"

Rhodey explained "He calls us really vile names and says since he's white we're lower then him."

Max said "Thats Bull." She went back under the car "Thats a load of bull."

After a bit Max asked "He against Mutants?"

"Yep." Pepper spoke for the first time.

Max sighed "Racist and stupid go together. Okay next time he says that tell him that your higher on the genetic scale and he's lower. Therefore according the the laws of logic you are higher then him. Also tell him he's full of baloney and Mutants are way cooler then him."

Rhodey said "We...Can't really tell him that."

"Why not? Its true."

Gene said "I'll say everything but the Baloney part."

* * *

R**ead and Review!  
**


End file.
